Tradgedy's Touch
by Amour Morbide
Summary: How Rogue is taken from her mother and lands in the hands of assasians that want to make her the ultamit weapon. Mainly a Rogue stroy but starts out with Mystique, Magneto's, and Magda's story with thier children.
1. Chapter 1

**Tradgedy's Touch  
  
Alright, I don't know if anyone's done a fic like this, probably has been done, buuut, I haven't read it so it should be different. If not, sighs oh well, sux to be me. Also, this will mainly be a Rogue story but not until a little later probably. For now it's the story leading up to more... story. Enjoy!**

**I apologize now for spelling or grammar errors. I'm sure there's a lot of them (mostly spelling) and that can't really be avoided. lol**

**(rating just in case)  
  
[Chapter 1]**

_._

"Raven?" The doctor asked, walking into the room.  
  
Raven looked tiredly up at the man. "What are they?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"One's male, the other female. The male, he's deformed." The doctor told her, coming into sight. She couldn't see her children yet. There were blankets around them. The left one was in a blue, and the right in pink.  
  
Raven weakly held up her arms but the man only laid down the girl. "Let me see him!" She demanded.  
  
"We believe it's his mutation, nothing wrong happened at birth or in the womb." The doctor assured her, looking down at the infant.  
  
"Just let me see him!" Raven demanded. The doctor sighed but placed the child in her arm. With a smile the mother looked down at him. The smile faded ever so slightly at the look of him. He was blue, with white irisis and only a light black seperating the irisis to the rest of the eye and to the pupil, which was also, white. The blue was fur, fur!  
  
Raven's smile reappeared and then she shifted. "He's beautiful."  
  
The doctor jumped slightly, then shook his head. "You should save your energy. Do you know what you want to name them?"  
  
"He is Matthew Darkholm." Raven then turned to look at her pale child. She faltered. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine. Her skin's just naturally that pale we're assuming. It's not abnormal, she's just fair skinned." The doctor assured her. "She'll probably have light hair."  
  
Raven nodded. "Adamma Darkholm."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Very pretty. Matthew and Adamma. Do they have meanings?"  
  
"Matthew is a gift from God and Adamma is beautiful." Raven replied. "Where is Magda?"  
  
"She's with Erick. I told her to leave." The doctor told her.  
  
Raven nodded before looking at her children again. She smiled, Kissed Matthew's head, then kissed Adamma's. She shifted back to her Raven form, then, with a wave of exaustion, fell asleep with the future Nightcrawler and Rogue in her arms.

_._

**[To be continued]  
  
Bet ya'll didn't see that one coming! J/k. If you didn't, you should be smacked. lol. I know this chapter is short but it's just an attention getter really, but not quite a prolog either. Next chapter should be much longer!  
  
Oh, byt the way, I'll probably take a while to post again. I'm a slow writer lately.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tradgedy's Touch  
  
[Chapter 2]**  
  
Magda smiled at her husband as she entered his office. "I'm due in two months."  
  
Eric looked up at his black haird wife and smiled. "You want to decide names?" He questioned, although it didn't sound much like a question.  
  
Magda's beautiful smile widended slightly. "I would."  
  
Eric moved away all the stuff he was working on and pulled a chair up next to him. Magda made her way over to it, her hand on her stomache.  
  
Magda was a beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and black hair. Her skin was slightly tanned. Her stomache was well rounded from the twins inside her womb.  
  
"Did you check their genders?" Erick questioned.  
  
"I did. One's male and one's female." Magda replied. She then laughed sweetly. "It's quite ironic. Raven and I were both pregnant at the same time, with twins, one male and one female."  
  
"Yes, it is ironic. Are the children healthy?" Eric questioned. " As healthy as to be expected. It's rare when both twins are completely healthy. There is usually some defect for at least one of them. Matthew's had the most trouble in this case. Adamma is very healthy though." She made a face of affection. "So strong and beautiful. Her hair's starting to grow." She laughed. "Matthew's born with fur and Adamma's just now getting her hair."  
  
Eric chuckled. He didn't make any commments though. He was just watching his wife. He took her hand as she spoke.  
  
"It's kind of funny too. Almost all of her hair is a dark auburn except right at the front. Her bangs are stark white! As white as your hair." She ruffled his hair. "Old man."  
  
"I'll have you know that my hair's always been this white." Erick replied, shaking his head slightly to get the hair to go back into place.  
  
"Of course it has." Magda replied teasingly.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. "I believe you were here on account to discuss the matter of names for our children."  
  
"Stop! Now!" Magda said with a laugh. "I won't have 'the matter' of our kids discussed like business. They're not business. They're our lives, and I want to give them the best one I can." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to watch them grow up, how they'll develop. And we'll be there Erick, every step of the way. They're _ours._ They are a part of each of us. We'll be the ones to mold them, yet they won't be us, just parts." She looked down at her belly. "It's amazing." She looked up at her husband genuinly happy. "They should never be business.  
  
Erick squeezed her hand. "I know Magda. I was just playing."  
  
Magda smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I know, I just... all the work you do. Our children won't become a part of this will they?"  
  
Erick put his other hand over the one of Magda's that he held. He looked down at it. "Everyone will become a part of it. I want our children to know how to defend themselves against those who would seek to destroy them." He looked back up at his wife. "And there will be many who shall seek to destroy them. They'll become mutants, Magda. And if they decide they want to be a part of it, I won't tell them they can't."  
  
There was a long moment of silence while the two stared into each other's eyes. Finally Magda looked away. "You will not force it though, or press it?" She questioned quietly, knowing she would not be able to change her husband's mind.  
  
Eric took her chin and moved it so she was looking at him. "I have not made you become a part of this. I explained how you could, if you wanted to, but when you refused, I allowed you that."  
  
"Not without a large argument."  
  
"I will not argue with our children."  
  
Magda forced a smile. "Good. Now, the names?"  
  
"Ahh yes, the names. Did you have anything in mind?"  
  
Magda nodded. "I was thinking of Peter for the boy."  
  
Eric cringed slightly. "Peter?"  
  
"It means rock. You know, like solid." Magda explained.  
  
"But_ Peter_?" Erick questioned. He obviously didn't like the name.  
  
Magda laughed. "Alright, no Peter?"  
  
Erick shook his head. "No Peter."  
  
Magda laughed. "That was my only idea really. I always thought the idea of my son being solid and strong in mind and body and meaning would be... nice."  
  
Eric didn't say anything for a second. He didn't want to take that away from his wife, but the name was... "How about a variation?"  
  
"Hmm... like what?" Magda asked.  
  
"I don't know." Eric replied honestly, shrugging. "Let's figure out the name of the girl."  
  
"I hadn't put as much thought into that..."  
  
"Wanda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wanda. It's a beautiful name." Eric said. He smiled at her. "It was the first name to come to mind wen I first saw you. I think Magda fits you perfect though."  
  
"Of course it does, Magnus." Eric laughed. "Alright, Wanda."  
  
Eric kissed her hand. "Wanda Lenshur. Sounds good to me."  
  
Magda smiled then looked around. "Looks like you have a lot to do."  
  
"I do." Eric confirmed.  
  
"I'll let you work then." Magda said, getting up. She bent down and kissed her husband before leaving his offic. Eric just watched her go. No, she wasn't a mutant and no, she didn't help him with his plans, but she loved him, and he loved her. She had begged him not to do what he did, but she hadn't left him. Now she was to bear their children.  
  
_Maybe I should give this up, for her. She deserves a family. That's selfish though._ He sighed. He wasn't doing this only for himself. There were mutants, more and more of them as time progressed, and he had to make a world safe for them. His old friend, Charles Xavier, didn't know what he was doing. He thought that such safety could be achieved through peace, but that wasn't so. That was impossible. Someone had to prepare mutants for the battle. It was years away he was sure, but that was still too close.

"I'm off duty Magneto, to take care of my children!" Raven said irritatedly, coming into Eric's office. He was standing behind his desk, hands clapsed behind him.  
  
"I know, I know. That's what I called you here for."  
  
"I won't start working!"  
  
"I said I know, Mystique." Eric replied irritated.  
  
Raven put a hand on her hip and shfited into the white-garbed, blue self. It was clearly business and she felt more comfortable talking business in this form. "What is it then?"  
  
"The boy, Matthew, he'll never be able to go to a normal school you know." Eric pointed out.  
  
"I'm well aware of that. I don't plan on sending him to a regular school."  
  
"But you do plan on sending Adamma?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Mystique replied irritatedly.  
  
"The boy will still have to go to public places. He will need to defend himself."  
  
"I'll teach him. His mutation should help with that too. I'm sure his appearance isn't the only part of his mutation."  
  
Magneto nodded slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to help him." Magneto replied.  
  
Mystique's eyes narrowed slightly. "How so?"  
  
"It's mutant testing really. I don't like the sound of it, for it's not testing. It's more like improving." Magneto replied.  
  
Mystique drew back surprised. "I don't like the sound of that either. What do you mean? Like, sergical changes in my son? No!" Mystique shouted, thrusting her hand off to the side to emphasize her point.  
  
"It will only be for the best. It will improve him. He could become an ultimate mutant." Magneto replied, bringing a hand up and balling it into a fist. "He could be a worrior that wins us this battle."  
  
"Not Matthew! I won't have you messing with him!" Mystique growled, taking a defensive stance.  
  
Magneto's expression became cold and he floated toward her. Mystique didn't step back. "You are my spy Mystique. That's basically all you do; get me information. That's your only use! That and taking charge now and then, but you contribute mainly by your ability to become anyone. If you could do more, if you could be some superior mutant who could rescue all the rest, would you want it?" He demanded.  
  
Mystique was quiet then, looking downard thoughtfully. "I believe I can give that to him." Magneto said softer.  
  
"Why not Pietro, or Wanda? Why not Adamma?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Pietro and Wanda do not have mutant parents. They have one mutant parent. Your children have both. Kurt's mutation has shown at birth! That is incredibly young, and although he has not yet received his full mutation, it must mean that it will be powerful. It is my theory that the younger the mutation is, the stronger it is, for it has more time to evolve. I received mine at a young age."  
  
Mystique was silent for a long moment. She let out a long sigh. "Could it hurt him?"  
  
"I shall take all the precautions needed for complete safety." Magento replied, landing on the ground.  
  
Mystique nodded slowly. "Alright." She sighed. "Tommorow I will bring him-"  
  
"To the laboratory. I have it set up." Mystique was surprised with this and it somehow made her fearful. She knew then that he'd have done it with or without her consent.  
  
Mystique nodded again. "I'll take him there, tomorrow." Mystique said, her head looking at the floor. She shifted to her more human looking form. She turned to the door.  
  
"Make sure you do that Raven. It's for his own good."  
  
"Of course sir." She replied before walking out.  
  
.  
  
Later that night a sudden loud knock on the door jolted Magda from her sleep. She sat up and looked at the other side of her bed. She sighed. _Must still be working. He's obsessed!_ Magda thought to herself when she found it empty.  
  
Removing her covers she made her way to the door to reveal Mystique. She was wearing a robe with the hood currently down. She was checking down the hall as if to make sure no one was there. "Magda! Good. Is he in there?" Mystique said urgently.  
  
"No. Why?" Magda questioned confused. Mystique hurried into the room. She was holding both of her children. "And shhh, Pietro and Wanda are sleeping."  
  
Mystique nodded. She sounded slightly out of breath. "Can you take care of Adamma for me?" Mystique questioned, handing the little girl over. She began to cry.  
  
"What? Why?" Magda asked, taking the little girl. She immediately put her over her shoulder and patted her back to get her to quiett.  
  
"I have to get Matthew out of here. I'm just going to take him someplace safe. I'll come back for Adamma."  
  
"You're leaving?!" Magda asked surprised.  
  
"I have to, for Matthew's sake." Mystique replied. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's head. "Now, I have to go. Please, don't mention this to Erick. Just put her in Wanda's crib, she likes her. She'll be quiet."  
  
Magda nodded slightly dumbly.  
  
Mystique turned to leave.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Mystique turned to look at Magda. "Yeah?"  
  
"I will see you again won't I?"  
  
Mystique smiled. "Of course. I have to come back for Adamma."  
  
"And after that?"  
  
Mystique sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Raven, what happened?" Magda questioned softly.  
  
"I don't have time to explain Magda, I'm sorry." Mystique replied. She then turned and left. She hurried quickly down the dark halls of the castle. She gripped her child closely to her chest as she moved sleathily. She made sure to put her hood up as she continued on.  
  
It took her a while to get out of the castle for the sake of avoiding the cameras. She knew where they all were so she had had to take a route around them.  
  
Once she was out though she moved at a fast walk away. She knew where she wanted to go, but she had to hurry, she had to get Matthew out of there. She just couldn't let this be done to him! It couldn't be all that glorious if Magneto was going to force it... could it?  
  
Mystique shook her head. It had been a trap basically. Weather she would have agreed to it or not he still would have done it. That made her furious. How could he treat her like this after all she'd done for him?!  
  
She suddenly heard the sound of howling. It was an animal howl. Mystique froze and turned. "Wolves." Her eyes went wide. Magneto had trained wolves... He knew what she was doing!  
  
Mystique turned back around and took off at a full run. She couldn't let them get to her! She had to save Matthew! Magneto would take him from her, he'd take him from her and change him!  
  
Glancing behind her she could see the wolves coming toward her. Those things were fast and it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her. After that, she didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
Mystique sighed in relief as she saw the bridge up ahead. If she could get across it before the wolves got to her she could cut it and they wouldn't be able to follow her. Only thing was, could she make it before the wolves got there?  
  
She was on the bridge now! Her pace quickened slightly as her adrenalin pumped. The wolves were still gaining on her. Of course they were.  
  
The mother gasped as one jumped at her. She dodged to the side of the bridge but it rocked. She hit the rope railings and Matthew was suddenly jarred from her arms.  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she reached out for the infant, but it was too late, he was hurteling over the edge and into the rushing waters below. "Matthew!" She watched him in disbelief until the waters consumed him. She dropped onto the bridge and just kind of laid there, tears pressing at her eyes. She couldn't believe it!  
  
Magneto appeared then. He was hovering slightly over the ground. She looked at him. "How could you?!" She demanded quietly.  
  
Silence was her reply. Slowly, he lifted up into the air. Mystique watched, almost fightened, as he left. The wolves were leaving now too, leaving her alone. She didn't want to be alone, not now.  
  
The tears came then. She looked over the bridge at the water. It had stolen her son... He was dead. She had a chance to make him powerful and instead she had killed him. She'd taken away a great opportunity for her son and killed him!  
  
Mystique forced herself to her feet. At least she could find his body; at least she could try to do that. So she followed the river. It would have taken the little body with it, so she had to scan the banks. She did this, in tears.  
  
Long into the dark morning Mystique had given up hope in finding her child's body but was still following the stream like a zombie.  
  
_How could, how could he do that?! He's got children, he knows what it's like to love them... does he have no compassion?_ Mystique laughed. "Of course he doesn't."  
  
These thoughts continued into the afternoon. That's when she saw them. People. They were by the bank and... "Matthew!" She whispered.  
  
As the people looked up to look around Mystique hid behind a rock. She watched as they lifted the corpse. No wait! He was crying!  
  
Mystique was about to go receive her child when she stopped. If Magneto knew he was alive then he'd come for him; he'd finish what he had planned to start. If she didn't come back he'd know something was up. Adamma was still there. Adamma, he wouldn't test on her would he?!_ No, no he wouldn't_. Mystique assured herself.  
  
She watched as the two Germans took her boy into their house. Mystique sighed. "Goodbye, Matthew."  
  
.  
  
"Eric how could you?!"  
  
"It was supposed to help him Magda!"  
  
"He'd have been fine! Now he's dead!" Magda yelled.  
  
"Did you ever look at the boy?!"  
  
"Yes! I saw him, I saw the abnormalty. I'm not blind Eric! When Raven made it clear she didn't want it done you shouldn't have pursued it! What if that had been our son?!"  
  
"It wasn't!"  
  
"But what if it had!"  
  
Eric was by now looking very upset. He turned to the wall and punched it. He then sighed and turned around. In a couple of strides he had covered the space between himself and his wife. "I'd never do that to Pietro... Wanda either."  
  
"Good! But how could you do that to anyone? It wasn't for the good of him Eric Magnus, I know!" Magda replied, moving her hand away. "You just wanted a super warrior to do your dirty work in the future. You're working with humans Eric! It doesn't work that way!"  
  
"It's worked so far!"  
  
"And everyone you've come across you've hurt! If you meant to or not!"  
  
Eric was taken a back. His wife looked furious, but that wasn't it. "I've hurt you then...?"  
  
Magda let out a small growl of frustration. "Raven's my friend! You basically just got her son killed! I'm not suppose to be hurt?!"  
  
Eric ran a hand through his hair. "This whole thing is very serious Magda. The child had potential, I had to make sure he reached it."  
  
"And will he? Will he Eric? He's dead!"  
  
"I know! That wasn't suppose to happen!" Pietro began to cry and Eric let out an exhausted sigh. He headed toward the boy.  
  
"Stop. Just go, I'll take care of him." Magda said walking past him and picking the child up.  
  
Eric just stood there for a second before turning and walking out of the room. Once out he leaned against the door. Magda wasn't supposed to know about that._ But Mystique had to blabble didn't she?_  
  
Pushing away from the door Magneto headed down the hall. When he finally came to Mystique's he pounded on the door. Mystique opened it, Adamma in her arms. Magneto didn't take any notice and a long metal lamp shot at her and knocked her away. Adamma fell from her arms and started crying but Magneto merely stepped past her.  
  
Mystique by now was pinned against the wall, the twisted lamp holding her against it.  
  
"Was there a point in complaining to Magda?!" Magneto demanded while tighting the bonds.  
  
Mystique gasped slightly. "I... didn't... complain!" Raven replied with difficulty. Part of the lamp was twisted around her neck and breathing was difficult.  
  
"Then what _did _you do! Walk up merrily saying that her husband killed your child?!" Magneto demanded, the metal tightening even more. Mystique gasped again. She wanted to shift, but wasn't completely sure if that'd be safe.  
  
"I had asked her to take care of Adamma. She... had known something was... wrong. When I returned," She gasped again. "depressed, she got it out of me. Now let me down!" Mystique growled angrily. Adamma was still on the floor crying. Mystique wasn't even sure if she was alright now after the fall.  
  
"She's not to know of the things I do Raven! She made that very clear early on!" Eric growled. "And I don't think you're in any position to make demands."  
  
"Argh! Let me go you-"  
  
The metal loosened and Mystique dropped to the ground. She immediately put her hands to her throat.  
  
"Don't let it happen again!" Magneto growled before turning to leave. He stopped as he came to Adamma who stopped crying as she looked up at him with large jade green eyes. He snarled before then walking past her and out of the room. The door closed behind him.  
  
Mystique made her way quickly over to her daughter. She picked her up and cradelded her against her chest. "It's alright my sweet Adamma, mommie's here. Mommie's here. She's not going to leave you... never."  
  
.

**Thanx to all who r&red**  
  
**[To be continued] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tradgedy's Touch  
  
[Chapter 3]  
**  
Wanda and Adamma played in the little baby blue room that was Wanda's and Pietro's playroom. Pietro was getting a snack.  
  
"Mommie's taking me and Pietro for a picnic today." Wanda told her friend, her childish voice making no difference to either children.  
  
"Why isn't she taking me?" Adamma asked, putting her barbie doll down.  
  
"Cause your not her kid." Wanda replied, still moving her barbie about.  
  
"Yua huh!"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "Uh uh, she's Pietro's and mine mommy. Raven's your mommy." The five-year-old girl replied.  
  
"They're both my mommy." Adamma replied in a doubtless voice.  
  
"Noooo, you can only have one mommy." Wanda replied.  
  
"But you have two mommies! Pietro and you do."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Wanda questioned, slightly annoyed.  
  
"That white haird person. That's you second mommy." Wanda began to laugh. Pietro walked in then with a lidded cup.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pietro asked, sitting down next to the two five year olds.  
  
Wanda didn't reply to him. "That's our _daddy_ Adamma. You only have one mommy."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Then where's _my_ daddy?" Adamma questioned, looking down at her rather pale hands.  
  
"Maybe you don't have a daddy." Wanda replied.  
  
Adamma didn't respond for a long moment and Pietro just kind of watched them, confused.  
  
Finally, Pietro jumped up and tagged his sister. "Tag! Your it!"  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Wanda called, taken off guard.  
  
"Uh huh! I got you, fair and square! You're it!"  
  
Wanda jumped up. "Now I'm gonna get you!" She threatened.  
  
"Yipe!" Pietro took off, Wanda at his heal. He dived behind a small couch and made his way around it.  
  
With the couch between her and Pietro she glared. "That's not fair!"  
  
"What's not fair?" Pietro teased.  
  
With a tiny growl the five-year-old, black haird girl, jumped onto the couch and sprang at Pietro. He jumped away but Wanda's fingers grazed his shoulder.  
  
"Hah! You're it now!" And Wanda took off.  
  
Right as her brother was about to tag her she stopped. "Hey."  
  
"What?" Pietro asked, stopping to look around.  
  
"Where'd Adamma go?"

.  
  
"Mommie?" Adamma asked, pushing the door open to her mothers room open a bit.  
  
"Yes?" Raven asked, but without much attention. She was busy doing something, Adamma didn't know what.  
  
Adamma stepped further into the room. "Do I have a daddy?"  
  
"Honey, I don't have time for this." Raven replied, not even looking at her daughter who was playing with a strand of white hair.  
  
"I just want to know. Wanda and Pietro have a mommy and a daddy. All I have his a mommy."  
  
Raven turned around. "Adamma Marie, is that not enough for you?" Raven walked over to the young girl and knelt down before her. "Am I not good enough?"  
  
"I, I didn't say that. Of course you are I just-"  
  
Raven stood up and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Good. Now Mommy's got to go run an errand for Helmet Man." Adamma nodded. "I won't be back for a day or two, Magda should be able to watch you."  
  
"But Magda's taking Wanda and Pietro on a picnic. I don't think they want me coming."  
  
Raven looked at her door. "Hmm... I'll be right back."

.  
  
"Come on Eric! You never spend time with the kids, don't go!"  
  
"This needs to be done Magda." Eric replied calmly.  
  
"And our children need to have a father! You haven't been much of one lately."  
  
Eric walked over to his wife, took her chin, then kissed her. She looked up at him after he was done. She opened her mouth to say something but Eric shook his head.  
  
"I'll take them with me. They won't get invovled, I promise. Raven will be there and she can take care of them."  
  
Magda shook her head. "Wanda's looking forward to the picnic I told I'd take her on. She really wants to go."  
  
"Then I'll take Pietro. I'll take Wanda a different day."  
  
"And when will you spend your time being a husband?"  
  
Eric smiled slightly. "As soon as I get back we can go out for a night. Raven can take care of Wanda and Pietro."  
  
Magda smiled. "Good, I've been missing you."  
  
Eric smiled. "I know, sorry I've been so busy. I've missed you too." He took her hands. For a long while they just stared at each other.  
  
A knock at the door diverted their attention and both turned to look. Eric was just about to tell whoever it was to go away when Magda beat him to speaking, "Come in."  
  
Raven walked inside. She looked about to say something when she saw Eric. "Sorry if I interupted anything."  
  
"No no, it's fine." Magda said, once again before Eric had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Right. Well, as you know, Eric and I have some business and I have to leave. I was wondering if you could take care of Adamma."  
  
Magda sighed and shook her head. "Both of you! You never spend time with your children."  
  
"I'm going to take Pietro." Eric clearified. Magda nodded.  
  
"Why don't you take Adamma with you?"  
  
Raven put her hands on her hips and looked at Magda skeptically. "Last time I did that she snuck out of the hotel room and I spent the time I was suppose to be working, looking for her."  
  
"Well you shouldn't have taught her how to be so sneaky yet." Magda replied.  
  
"They learn better at this age. Anyway, it's too late, I've already taught her. Could you?"  
  
Magda sighed. "I'll have to take her on the picnic with Wanda, but alright. Under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watch Wanda and Pietro when you get back. Eric and I'll be going out."  
  
Raven nodded. "Of course." She then turned and left.  
  
Eric looked back at Magda. "That probably means that you have to go huh?" Magda asked.  
  
"Soon yes." Eric replied. He hadn't let go of her hand the whole time and now he squeezed it.  
  
"Promise me you'll take a break once you get back, spend a little time with all of us." Magda said softly.  
  
"Magda, I can't-"  
  
"Eric! You're doing very dangerous work." She seemed really upset. "Something's going to happen sooner or later I just know it! You could get hurt or even killed! I, I want to spend more time with you before anything like that ever happens."  
  
Eric frowned and hugged her close. "Don't worry Magda, I'm going to be fine. I'm not easy to kill. I can control metal!"  
  
Magda started crying. "I just worry, every night, that something bad's going to happen to you."  
  
Eric caressed her head. "I promise, I'll be fine. I'm not going to get hurt anytime soon. Most of this stuff is safe. You just exclude yourself from it so much you just don't know it."  
  
"I just want to be normal. I want to be a wife and a mother, with a husband and a normal home. I want to live in one place and be able to raise my kids properly. This isn't a life Eric."  
  
"I'll take some time off. We'll spend more time together. It's going to be fine, everything's going to be just fine."

**[To be Continued]**


	4. Chapter 4

Tradgedy's Touch

Ahh! I just realized, chapter 2 may have stopped mid-way through it. Just keep pushing refresh if you never got to finish it and eventually it'll show up.

[Chapter 4]

Magda led the two girls into the grassy spot not far from the park. She set down the basket and waved the blanket out before putting it down. She then picked the basket up again and set it down in the middle of the blanket.

Turning to the two girls she saw that they had run off to the park. Adamma was walking on a narrow strip of wood above the swings and Wanda was climbing up after her.

Concerned, Magda hurried toward them. "Amma, get down now! Wanda, don't go up there."

Amma looked to the older woman and smiled. "Why? It's perfectly safe. I'm not going to fall."

"You don't know that, get down from there." Magda replied firmly as she approached them. She pulled Wanda down and held her on her hip. "Amma, get down from there."

"Alright." Amma replied with a smile, and before Magda could protest she jumped right off the edge.

"Amma!"

Amma was laughing. "It's just sand, I'm not gonna get hurt. Anyway, mummy's always jumping off high places and not getting hurt."

"Your mummy has been practising for more years then you have been alive. Now come on and don't do that again." She shook her head and took Amma's hand in her free one. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry mommy." Wanda said, from her spot on Magda's hip.

"It's alright honey, just don't do it again." She set her daughter down on the blanket. Amma sat down on the other side of Magda. "Now, who wants a tuna fish sandwhich?" Magda asked, pulling two out.

"I do!" Both Wanda and Amma exclaimed, reaching out for them. Magda smiled and handed them each one before grabbing her own.

"Mommy? Wasn't Pietro suppose to be going with?" Wanda asked, nibbling at her sandwhich.

"Yes, but daddy decided to take him with him. Don't worry, he'll be taking you next." Magda assured her daughter.

"Why didn't he take us both?"

"Because you wanted to go on this picnic. He would have, but I didn't want you to miss this. You were so excited." Magda replied, caressing her daughter's hair.

"I guess. I'll just see daddy some other time." Wanda replied, but she didn't sound all right.

"I don't have a daddy." Amma whispered.

"Oh honey," Magda turned to the little pale girl just in time to see someone grab her. Magda's eyes widened and without even thinking threw herself toward the girl and grabbed hold.

Amma screamed. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like it.

A sharp kick to Magda's head loosened her grip on Adamma and whoever it was who gripped her wrenched her from Magda's arms.

Magda, dazed from the blow swayed before slowly getting up. However, the assailant was fast and would have gotten away already if Adamma hadn't bitten down on their arm to the point of peircing his skin. The person was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a gotee. Adamma couldn't help but be frightened and she ran to Magda as soon as he released her with a growl of pain.

Magda had an arm behind her back holding Adamma there and her other arm was holding Wanda back since she had gotten up too. She was looking at the man, fear behind her eyes. "We don't want trouble, go away." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Look lady, I just want the fair one, you don't have to get hurt." The man told her slowly.

"You can't have her!" Magda replied, trying to keep her voice steady and firm and she backed away from the man. The man continued to approach her.

"Would you rather me take the other?" He questioned, still following Magda as she backed away.

"No!" She yelled. She whirled around to grab the two girls and take off but the man had leapt at them. A poweful blow to Magda's head and she fell hard onto the ground yelling out Wanda and Amma's name then rolled over right onto the picnic stuff.

Desperate to get up, her hands went wild looking for something to grip, to help her up. They grasped the picnic basket and she began to pull herself up but the basket could not hold her weight. It toppled over and she fell back again, her head throbbing with pain as she listened to her blood rush behind her ears.

She felt two hard objects roll out of the basket and she looked. The fake champaigne for the girls, and the real for herself…

Once the annoying woman had been pushed aside the man approached the two kids. "Now, if you just cooperate this will be much easier." He told Adamma, snatching her arm.

"Leave her alone!" Wanda screamed. She thrust her hand out toward the man and an odd thing happened. It was engulfed in a blue glow and it rushed out of her and hit the man in the chest, throwing him back.

Magda, who had turned around with the bottles in hand saw this and had froze. Already?! Eric had told her it usually happened in their mid-teens!

The man got up and glared at the little black-haird girl. Her own blue eyes were wide, staring at her hands.

"Hmm… powers that come early are usually more powerful." He looked thoughtful. Magda's eyes widened and she scurried to her feet. "But I have orders. Get out of the way girl!" He growled at Wanda, moving back toward the two little girls.

"Wanda! Let's get out of here!" Adamma yelled, grasping onto Wanda's wrist.

"Let go! Amma, Mommy!" Wanda yelled.

The man, who was almost within reach of the kids, suddenly felt as if someone had set a firecracker off in his head and he fell to his knees. He vaguely saw as pieces of glass fall down around him and champaigne trickle down his back and the sides of his face. And then he felt something warmer, blood, trickle onto his neck.

Magda lifted the second bottle to bring down on the man's head but there was a gunshot and both adults gasped. The children froze.

"You idiot! Capture a five-year-old girl is too much for you?!" A blonde woman walked forward. Her eyes were blue, an icy blue that made Adamma shiver. Wanda might have, had she been looking, but she wasn't. Her eyes were on her fallen mother. It took her awhile to move, but when she finally did, she ran over to her.

"Mommy?! Mommy!" She shook the woman. Why was her chest bleeding?

The beautiful blonde woman who was dressed completely in white approached Adamma who was staring at Magda, frozen.

"Come on!" She grabbed the two-tone haird girl's arm and yanked her forward.The man who had attacked them got slowly to his feet.

"She nailed me with a wine bottle!" He growled at the woman. She rolled her eyes.

"She never should have gotten the chance. Imbocile." The woman replied, still dragging the little girl who was too stunned to really react yet.

"But Ms. Frost-"

"No buts! This was a complete failure on your part. I shouldn't have trusted you with this mission."

Suddenly Adamma came to her senses. "Let go of me! Magda! Wanda!" She screamed. Not sure weather she was calling for help or for confimation that they were all right.

Frost shook her head irritatededly. She looked at the little girl and with a gasp, the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

The woman and the man left then, leaving Wanda to her dead mother.

"Mommy, wake up." Wanda begged for the millionth time, but she knew it was useless. She'd known it was the first time she'd done it. Her mother was dead, she was gone.

Wanda hugged the corpse of her mother and burried her face in her mother's shirt. There she cried, there the trees were knocked over and the playground destroyed, there she stayed the night and into the morning. Once morning had come though, she saw the corpse, blue and eyes wide and dead, and she could bear it no longer. She had to go.

Getting up and looking away from her mother's body, she headed back in the direction she had come. This hadn't been the first time her mother had taken her to this park; she knew where she was going.

.

"_What_ happened?!" Eric practically yelped as he kneeled in front of his hysterical daughter. For the first time he ignored the flickering lights.

"The, the, the blonde woman shot her and took Adamma." Wanda cried.

He stood suddenly and shook his head. "No! It's not true! Take me to her."

"But daddy, I don't want to see it again." Wanda cried out, a lamp near-by shattering.

Eric gripped her shoulders. "Show me where Magda is!"

"She's at the park!" Wanda screamed, breaking loose of Eric and running out of the room and off down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Mysitque asked, walking into the room. They had just returned recently and she had come to find Magda and Adamma. The look on Magneto's face told her not to press him if he decided not to tell her, which he didn't. He just glared and rushed out of the room.

It wasn't until much later in the night that Mystique got to find out what happened. Pietro and Wanda had come to her. "Daddy won't let us come near him." Pietro said, he had an arm around Wanda who was hunched over, her hair in her face, and so pale she looked ill.

Mystique ushered them in before gently taking Wanda by the shoulders. "What is it Wanda?"

Wanda sniffled then looked at Mystique. "Mommy… mommy was killed." She cried.

Pietro looked away. He didn't know what to think of this. Wanda just _had _to be lying. That's why dad wasn't talking to them, because she had lied to him and tried to get him scared. Wanda wouldn't do that though, and dad wouldn't have locked them out, just yelled at them.

"What?!" Mystique questioned, taken aback. "How?!"

"A blonde woman. She shot mommy and took Amma." Mystique's eyes widened and she glanced at Pietro. She'd been looking for her daughter all day! Her daughter… her son… were both… gone now?

.

Adamma woke and saw several people around her. A man with red hair and blue eyes was there. He had a bandage around his head. Adamma recognized him. It had been the one who attacked her! But he looked different… There was another person too. She was young, probably only seven, eight years older then Adamma. She had black hair with blue eyes and looked Asian. Then finally, there was a man who held himself in a way that reminded Adamma of Magneto. He wasn't Magneto though.

"Hello my dear, sleep well?" The man asked.

Adamma looked around. "Where am I? Where's mommy? And Wanda? And Magda?!" She demanded, sitting up rapidly.

"How about we forget about them." The man replied camly. "We've a place for you here. Now tell me, what is your name?"

Adamma glared. "Take me home!"

"You are home." Replied the man simply. "Now, your name."

"I won't tell you! You're a stranger!" Adamma said firmly, shaking her head violently.

"Do you want me to-"

"No." The man had stopped the young girl with the dark hair from speaking. "We mustn't scare her, you being in her head might just do that." He looked at Adamma. She had something in her hands, it was a brown wig. The man with the red hair looked at it.

"Hey! How'd you…?"

The man who seemed in charge laughed. "Quite the little rogue aren't we? Shall we call you that then? Rogue?"

"I don't care." Adamma snapped, thrusting the wig at him. He caught it and laughed.

"Betsy, why don't you take young Rogue to her quarters?"

The girl nodded and hopped up from the spot she had been sitting on on Rogue's bed. "Come on. Trust me, it's not that bad here."

Adamma looked around, not sure what to do.

"You better go." The man said. "You have no where else to go."

Unsurely Rogue stood up. Betsy took her hand and led her out.

Once the two were gone the redhead turned to the other man. "I think I heard the woman call her Anna."

The man nodded. "Yes, but she doesn't seem to be comfortable with us knowing her name. For now we will use Rogue. Soon she'll learn though, if we want to know something, we'll find out weather she wants us to or not."

The man nodded then laughed slightly. "Knowing the way you work, she'll never try to keep something from you."

The man smirked. "Of course not. There is too much pain involved with that."

[To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Tradgedy's Touch

Umm, yeah, I put Emma Frost and Betsy Braddock in here. I might also have the dude be Sinister, I haven't decided yet. I know hardly anything of any of these characters. A tid bit of their past, which I'll be changing drastically, and their powers and apperances. So yeah, if I do things wrong, sorry, it's the way I need it. lol

[Chapter 5]

The blue clad woman next to her squeezed her shoulder. "Alright Rogue, you've done this two times before, only difference is, she might have someone protecting her."

The twelve-year-old girl nodded. Her tiny, 5" figure adorned tight fitting black clothes. She wore gloves and her long auburn hair was back in a braid.

Looking away from the two-story house she gazed up at the gorgeous purple haird woman beside her.

"This one's a mutant, isn't she?" The girl questioned.

"Yes. You've absorbed one before. The scientist, oh, what was his name-"

"Fredrick." Rogue replied lazily.

"Right. It's the same deal, go in there, touch the woman and absorb her until you've absorbed her completely."

Rogue nodded. "Ah understand. Ya're not goin' ta supervise this one are ya?"

"Just be happy it's not Miss. Frost luv." The Asia looking woman assured her.

Rogue shook her head, slightly amused. "True."

"Good. Now, go on. He doesn't accept failure."

"Ah know." Rogue assured with a nod.

* * *

She watched as the blind woman sat down. "On break?" She asked the other woman in the room.

"Am I ever on break?" The other woman questioned. The second woman meant nothing to Rogue besides possible trouble.

She remembered her frist time she'd done this. It had been a senetor. He had known about mutants and had wanted to expose them. She had been sent to absorb him completely and retain all his information. Ms. Frost and Ms. Braddock then got the information from. They had known that having a mind so powerful in Rogue's could be too much for the girl to handle so the two telepaths had blocked it out and had taught Rogue how to enforce and create such sheilds. They even had it in mind to have her absorb a weak telepath in the near future.

The second one she had absorbed was that scientist Psylocke had spoken about before she'd entered the house. He had been a mutant with the ability to paralyze an opponent. Trick was, they had to be close, very close, and their eyes had to meet. Not useful except for in close combat, and the scientist never had much use for it. Rogue would though, and ever since she'd absorbed him completely, she'd had his power. The man went into what appears to be a coma since his mind was completely in Rogue's. Just like the first time, it had been too much and since Ms. Frost had been the one to supervise, she had to be the one to pick her up off the floor of the man's home and drag her back to the station and her and Psylocke had gotten the information needed then had surpressed his mind for Rogue.

Rogue was pulled out of her thoughts as the dark haird woman got up and left the room. Rogue then entered quietly. She didn't have to worry about being unseen, the woman was blind.

As she neared the woman she looked at her. She was staring blankly in the direction the woman had gone; she looked thoughtful, though Rogue couldn't see behind her sunglasses.

Rogue just stared at the woman for a long moment, trying to imagine what it was going to be like, having her in her mind, having her perminantly trapped within her till she herself dies.

Then suddenly, the young girl's pale hand flung itself out and wrapped itself around the woman's neck, holding tightly, hardly leaving the woman with much air.

The woman did have enough air to gasp though, her mouth hanging open, surprised. Rogue gasped too, and it took all her strength not to shout out. Absorbing her, this woman, was so different then anything she had absorbed before. Her mind rushed in like a sledgehammer, pounding into her with so many images, so many thoughts, so much knowledge, so many years.

Normally Rogue could keep control as she absorbed people. She had been trained to keep control. Yet now that it came down to it, it was too much. She gasped, loudly. She didn't even have the mind to think that the other woman was going to hear her, didn't even have the mind to listen for her, to watch for her. Didn't really know she existed, that was until **wham!** A heel connected with her head and Rogue fell to the ground, hard, her hand having been wrenched away from the elder woman, who collapsed.

Rogue, trained for combat, quickly got to her feet and moved into a fighting stance across from a blue woman. This wasn't the same woman as before… or was it?

"What did you do to her?!" The blue woman dressed in white demanded.

Rogue, who was staring at the blue woman with red hair from behind a hood, didn't respond verbally, instead, she thrust her tiny body at the woman, her foot aimed for the woman's chest.

Who Rogue presumed to be Raven, the woman Irene had been with before, moved aside and brought her leg around at Rogue as she landed. Rogue rolled forward and out of the way and Raven's heel hit a lamp stand and sent it, along with the lamp, crashing to the floor.

Raven turned in time to see the tiny figure's fist come at her chest. The taller woman did a backhand spring to avoid it but as soon as she was on her feet the dark-clad intruder's foot was rushing in a horizantal arch toward her. Raven caught the ankle between her palms and pulled it toward her.

Rogue flew toward the woman but with her remaining foot still on the ground she forced her body up and she brought her free leg around the first and her body twisted, causing her leg to twist, and causing the woman to loose her grip.

Raven didn't waste a breath to look at the intruder; she immediately preformed an axis kick, aiming her heel for the tiny person's chest. They rolled away though and was instantly on their feet.

"What are you doing here?!" Raven demanded of the person who's face was hidden behind a hood. "Who are you?! Answer me!!"

Rogue didn't answer, she just grasped a vase that was on an entertainment set and thrust it at the woman. The woman caught it and set it down on a coffee table, but as she did Rogue flew at her, forcing her to the ground and knocking the vase down while she was at it. It crashed off the table.

The two women continued to fight, both hardly touching each other. As they did so, the woman Irene woke to the sound of their exchanges. She looked in the direction she heard the fighting and it was then that she was overcome with a vision. Two actually. Both were branches off of Mystique's reaction, how she handled it. One leaving Irene's body a mere vegetable.

Irene's now uncovered eyes widened. "Raven." She muttered, the woman hadn't heard her though. She finally had the upper hand against the intruder. Both were sweating and tired, but Mystique had more strength and experience. It had only been a matter of time before she brought the other down, and with a swift tackle, the person fell to the floor, not without them taking Raven down with them though.

Raven, who managed to recover first, pressed down on the square of the attacker's back and forced them into the ground. "Answer me!" She growled, pressing even harder.

The intruder moved their arms back and grasped Raven's arm and pulled hard. Raven forced the hand away, lifted the figure, and basically held it before her. She hadn't yet gotten a good glimpse of their face and now, their breathing hard, it seemed to be a good moment to.

Rogue punched at the woman but the woman blocked the hand and forced it away. Then she grasped the hood and forced it back.

Rogue didn't know what it was that stunned the woman. Something about herself stunned the odd looking woman. Perhaps it was her youth. She didn't know, but the woman stared for a while, her mouth nearly gasping, at her hair.

"Raven, don't do it." Irene whispered. Raven heard the woman, but didn't know what she was talking about, she couldn't even think to think of what she was talking about. Aburn hair, _the same_ shade! She'd never forget. Not just that either, that white streak, right where…

Her gaze shifted to the child's, looking around the perfect age. Her complection… so pale… Then she looked to the eyes. The same eyes. It couldn't be! It was… it had to be!!

Then she couldn't move. Mystique was seriously frozen in her spot, not by free will at all. She could see, but she couldn't move her eyes. They were trapped, her whole body was.

The young girl before her smirked. "Foolish woman." She stood up and all Raven could see where the girl's knees. All she could think of was that she needed to move. She needed to see her daughter! It was her daughter! It had to be! Then she remembered Irene. Her daughter was after Irene… and she couldn't do anything to stop her!

Rogue approached the woman, and Irene knew what had happened. "Don't do it child. You cannot handle my powers."

Rogue ignored her and stood in front of her.

"Child, the responsibility of this mutation is too much for someone as young as yourself to handle. You will see things, things that will keep you from sleeping, things that will torment your every waking and sleeping hour; you _don't _want to do this." Irene warned.

Rogue faltered for a second, keeping her hand only inches away from the woman's neck.

"Don't do it." Irene said softly.

Rogue still just stood there. She knew though that the woman would break free of her frozen state soon enough though and so, she grasped onto the blind woman.

* * *

"NO! You can't do this to me!" A twelve-year-old Pietro yelled.

Erick looked exasperatedly at his son. "It's what you want."

"It is not and you know it! First you do it to Wanda, and now me?! How could you?!" Pietro demanded, stomping his feet.

"You've been saying it's what you wanted for months! You want a caring father, a loving home, a home where the parents are there for you!! I'm going to give that to you!" Eric replied, frustrated.

"Yes that's what I want, but you just don't get it! I don't want a _new _family. I just want _you_!" Pietro declared.

Erick clenched his fists. "Well I obviously can't give you what you want so-"

"What I want is right in front of me; and off in a pscheward somewhere." Pietro interupted.

"Then why do you complain?"

"Because despite the fact you're right in front of me, you're never here. Not for me." Peitro replied more calmly, although the white haird child looked near to tears.

"And so I want to give you someone who will."

"No! You just want to get rid of me, just like you wanted to get rid of Wanda!" Pietro cried.

"She was out of control! You know that!"

"It wasn't just that! She reminded you of mom. I saw it, every time you looked at her your heart broke cuz you'd think of her! You think Wanda should have been able to have done more, to save her. But she was only _five, _she couldn't have. You used her powers as an excuse! There were people you could have gone to, you just refused to! I heard you speaking with Raven when we were seven, when you sent her off. She spoke of several people and all of them you refused!"

"You don't understand Pietro." Eric said calmly.

"I understand! What is there to not understand?!"

"_Everything_!" Eric shouted.

Pietro looked startled and he stepped away.

"You don't understand anything Pietro! You asked for this, it's what your getting! You're not going to be stuck with me and my _crazy _plans anymore!"

Silent tears streamed down the boy's face. "Please don't." He begged quietly.

A pained expression crossed Magneto's face and he suddenly looked as old as he was. "I can't take care of you Pietro." His words, this time, were sincere. "I do not know how. You must understand, when I was your age, I was in a concentration camp."

Pietro looked startled. "You mean like… from…"

"World WarII, yes Pietro."

Pietro didn't respond, he was frozen. He hadn't known this… he really didn't know much about his father.

* * *

"You don't look so well Erick." A barely composed Mystique told the man.

"I sent him away." And his expression became stoic.

"What?! You actually went through with it?!" Mystique demanded.

"I had to."

"_No_, you didn't! You should have been happy you had your kids!"

"I'm not in the mood for this Mysitque. Why are you here?"

"I, I want your help." Mystique replied, figuring he'd be more willing to if she let the subject drop.

"With?"

"I saw her, I saw Adamma. She's alive. Whoever took her, they trained her to become a warrior. I saw her though!"

Eric stared at the woman. "She's been gone for seven years Mystique, you already searched for three. She's dead."

"No! I saw her!"

"When?" Eric questioned, skeptical.

"About a week ago. She came to Irene's home and did something to her. I saw her then though, I fought her! She's good, exceptional for her age. We have to find her!"

"How do you know it was her?"

"Her hair, remember the white streaks. She had them. Same spot!"

"It could be dye Raven."

"And her eyes. I'll never forget my daughter's eyes."

"Tons of people have green eyes."

"It was her! Even her complextion was the same! She was so pale!!"

"What color was she dressed in?" Erick questioned further.

"Black… why?"

"Goths these days, they paint their faces white. Mystique, you're children are dead."

"_No! _I saw her! I _saw _her!"

"It wasn't her Raven. Calm down. Listen to me. The girl probably dyed her bangs white, people do that. There are tons of people with green eyes and anyway, there are colored contacts that she could have used to make her eyes that green. And lastly, especially after hearing of her attire, teenagers who like to call themselves Goth paint their faces white."

"How would you know this? You are an old man."

Erick's jaw tensed. "I keep informed Raven. It is my job to know all I can know." He growled.

Mystique sighed. "Perhaps your right."

"Mystique, your daughter's gone."

Mystique sighed. "I know."

[To be Continued]

Thanx to Sadomasochistic, Blowfish the Monkey Tamer, Shattered Souls, King-Cold, StArY1233, Dragon Blade5, Sarah Crysala, and Rogue77 for reading my fic and even more for reviewing it. I appreciate it SO much! Sorry I haven't said my thanx sooner.


End file.
